A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: Greenfield Crystalized * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Adult-napped!! *(Outside the Pokemon Center at some luncheon tables) *Delia Ketchum: I've known Professor Hale for years. He used to study Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. *Ash: Than he moved away and became a big famous Pokemon expert, right mom? *Delia: Yes, but he and his family came back to Pallet Town for a visit a few years ago. *shows Ash the photo* Don't you remember? *Ash: Uh yeah. Sorta.... *Jaden: How can you forget, Ash? That was after KaibaCorp launched the winning designs for my Neo Spacian cards into space. Jeffrey and I were there. *Jeffrey: Seems like only yesterday we were having fun together. *Aqua: *smiles* You sure looked cute back than, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Doctor Strange: Looks like you guys had quite the memories. *Jeffrey: Yep. *Delia: First Spencer's wife disappeared.... and now all this happens... *Brock: Really weird. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Shining Armor: You don't suppose those two have a connection? *Jeffrey: Could be. *Lea: It does sound suspicious. *King Julien: My friends. I know what is going on!! *DJ: Huh? *King Julien: The sky spirits are turning the world into my own giant personal crystal for me!! The king!! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, please! *King Julien: I have always envisioned a world in crystal!! The sky spirits had read my thoughts are now fulfilling that wish for me!! *Xion: Oh, brother. *Alexis: Yeah... I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with sky spirits, Julien... *Jeffrey: *still thinking* *(The cubs, Pikachu and Togepi are enjoying their meal) *Pikachu: ....!!! Pi? *Tammy: ...!!! Huh? *DJ: ...!!! What the--? *(On the other side of GreenField, Entei is on his way) *(Pikachu and the cubs get up. Pikachu charges up for an attack and the cubs snarl viciously) *Ash: What's the matter guys? *Tammy: Something's coming!!! We can sense it!! *(Entei arrives, surprising everyone) *Lisa: What is that thing?! *Brock: Some weird kinda Pokemon!! *Beetles: ..!!! Guys!! Look at the ground it's standing on!! It's been crystalized!! *Jeffrey: So you're the one causing all of this!! *Jaden: Than let's take it down!!! *activates his Duel Disk* *Batty: *mimics Cowardly Lion* Put 'em up, put 'em up! *The Mask: *turns into a mafia man, pulls out several guns and impersonates Edward J. Robinson* Don't move, see?! Or you'll be swiss cheese, see?! *Pinkie Pie: *brings out her Party Cannon* You heard him! I got my Party Cannon here, and I'm not afraid to use it! *King Julien: Wait!! Do not harm the creature you see before us!! *Apple Bloom: You know what it is?! *King Julien: Of coarse I do! I am the king. It is obviously a servant of the sky spirits who is helping making my vision of the world a crystal a reality! *steps forward and bows to Entei* Oh great servant of the sky spirits!! I worship you!!! *Applejack: *whispers* What are you doing?! *King Julien: *bowing and whispers* Quiet! Do not offend the servant of the sky spirit! Be bowing to it or we are all in trouble! *Manny: Oy... *Tempest: Julien!! Get out of the way! We have to attack it!! *(But before the Justice Guardians can do attack, Delia steps forward) *Nails: ...?! What're you doing?! Get back!! *Shining Armor: Mrs. Ketchum, wait! *Delia: What're you doing here?!? *Entei: I have come for you! *Delia: ...!!!!!! *Entei: You are Mama!!! *uses a spell to hypnotize Delia* *Delia: *is under mind control* Take me to her... take me... to my.... child... *Jeffrey: Huh?! *Botley: What the heck just happened?! *(Then Entei takes Delia and rushes off) *(Pikachu manages to grab onto Entei's smoke-like mane) *Ash: HEY!! *The Mask: Time for a change of outfit!! *rips off his mafia outfit and a cowboy outfit takes its place. He pulls out a lasso* Yeeeeeeeeeee-haw!!!! I'm gonna catch me a wild one!!! *tosses the lasso and it snags on the smoke-like mane on Entei's back* Gotcha!!!! *(Entei's brute strength is triumphant and the Mask's arms start to stretch like a rubber band* *The Mask: .....!!!! Oh no.... *his body gets pulled away , than his head, and his hat floats in the air for a moment, but not before he reaches back to grab it. The Mask starts to bounce on the ground as Entei runs* AH!!! OOH!!!! EEE!!!! OOF!!!! OUCH!!!! *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* After him!! *(Ash, Brock and the Justice Guardians run after Entei) *Batty: *mimics Bette Davis* Fasten your seat belts! It's gonna be a bumpy night! *Jesse: *running after Entei* Come back here!!!! *Xion: DJ, catch up to him!! *DJ: Right!! *uses his super speed to chase Entei* *The Mask: *bouncing against the ground while being pulled by Entei* STOP THIS GIANT FLEABAG!!!! *Starlight: *running* Just let go of the rope!!! *The Mask: *still bouncing* I can't!!! I glued my hand to it!!! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, great... *Midna: Hold still!!! *creates waves of magic aimed at Entei but keeps hitting the Mask instead* *The Mask: *getting hit* OW! HEY! OOF!!! AAH!!! HEY!!! Hit the Pokemon!!! Not me!!! *Midna: Sorry!! *Botley: *chasing after Entei* This thing is way too fast!! I don't think we can catch up with it!! *Jeffrey: *chasing after Entei* We will!! We have to!! *Twilight: *teleports in front of Entei* STOP!!! *(Entei jumps over her and continues running) *DJ: *running after Entei* You're not getting away that easily!!! *Ash: *running* MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: It's heading towards the crystal castle!! Strange!! Starlight!! Head him off!! *Doctor Strange: Right!! *flies up ahead* *Starlight: *uses her magic to teleport to where Doctor Strange went* *Doctor Strange: *manages to get in front of Entei and creates a magic whip to try and restrain him* *Entei: *angrily struggles* *Doctor Strange: *pulling* Give..... her...... back.....!!!!! *Entei: *blasts Doctor Strange, DJ and Starlight with a big fireball* *Doctor Strange: *quickly defends them with a magic shield* ...!!! No!! I let it go!!! *Starlight: Don't blame yourself! We can still catch him!! *(Entei still runs with Delia and Pikachu on his back and dragging The Mask with his hands still glued to the rope) *Ash's Pikachu: *charges up for an attack* *The Mask: *bouncing against the ground* .....!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!! DON'T-!!!!! *Ash's Pikachu: *uses an electric attack on Entei, shocking the Mask too in the process* *Entei: *notices and stops, shaking Pikachu off* *Ash's Pikachu: *groans* *(Entei keeps going with the Mask still being dragged along, until they come up to a tree) *The Mask: *uses his free hand to grab ahold of the tree and groans trying to hold onto the rope* Nothing like a good ol' game of tug-of-war!!! *DJ: *catches up to the Mask and tries to pull him* *Entei: *struggles to break free* *DJ: Like i said, you're not getting away so easily! *Entei: *blasts another big fireball at the Mask* *The Mask: *gets hit and becomes cripsed black and coughs out smoke* Ssssssssssmokin'.... *turns into a pile of ash* *DJ: *gulps* *Entei: *breaks free and continues running* *Rainbow Dash: Get back here!! Chapter 5: Learning about Entei * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Written Stories Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories